Of Faerie Rings and Ponies
by SunKrux
Summary: Did Marguerite and Roxton really see each other as children in Avebury? *COMPLETE*


Of Faerie Rings and Ponies  
  
By  
  
SunKrux  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. I'm just borrowing their much younger selves for this. They will be returned when I'm finished.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Notes: After watching Tapestry I heard the song and it inspired Marguerite to write this little fic. Blame her shippy heart; she wanted them to have at least seen each other when they were kids. Tons of thanks to my "copy editor goddess" for making me look good! :) Also thanks to those of you who have encouraged me to write more. Hope you enjoy. You know the drill, if you want to archive it…e-mail me, sunaeryn@yahoo.com Thanks!  
  
  
  
Seven Years  
  
(Lee Alexander – sung by Norah Jones "Come Away with Me")  
  
Spinning, laughing, dancing to  
  
Her favorite song  
  
A little girl with nothing wrong  
  
Is all alone  
  
Eyes wide open  
  
Always hoping for the sun  
  
And she'll sing her song to anyone  
  
That comes along  
  
Fragile as a leaf in autumn  
  
Just fallin' to the ground  
  
Without a sound  
  
Crooked little smile on her face  
  
Tells a tale of grace  
  
That's all her own  
  
Spinning, laughing, dancing to her  
  
Favorite song  
  
A little girl with nothing wrong  
  
And she's all alone  
  
  
  
A small figure darted furtively out of the house just before dawn. Cloaked in a red scarf and barefoot, she moved quickly. She knew, if she were to be caught, that the others would laugh at her. She also knew that she would get into trouble, but she didn't care. She just knew she had to do this. This was the only time of the day that no one laughed at her or made her feel even worse than she usually did about her lack of knowledge of her family. This was her time.  
  
Finally she made it to her favorite spot - the faerie rings. She stopped for a second every time, hoping that she'd see something, anything, always wondering if she saw them, the others, the Sidhe, from the corner of her eye-just out of her line of vision. She never did but that didn't keep her from hoping that this time would be the special one.  
  
Slowly and reverently she entered the ring. She stood there, silently, for a moment or two, and then she started to sing. It wasn't really a song, it was more like a prayer, at least in her young mind it was. Then she started dancing. Wait, was that someone, dancing with her? She thought she caught movement from the corner of her eye.  
  
A young boy headed to the stable, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He slowly and quietly opened the doors. He didn't want to alarm the horses. He knew they would alert his family that he was up. He liked riding this early, alone. Sometimes this was the only time he had to himself. He quickly saddled his pony, and then gave the pony a treat.  
  
"Here you go Mr. Robinson. This is for always being so quiet when I come", the boy told his beloved pony. Then, he mounted Mr. Robinson and they were off. They always took the same path- the one that led to the faerie rings.  
  
She was so busy dancing and singing, she didn't notice the lone rider and pony approaching at first. She had been spinning so much that her red scarf had come off. Her long, dark, curly hair was free of the braid the nuns insisted she wear to keep her curls less unruly. She didn't even notice. She was lost in her own world, a world where no one could hurt her. In her world she was safe.  
  
As the rider and pony went by they didn't seem to notice her. Almost as soon as the boy and the pony went by, they were on the way, back. This time he did notice her. She had stopped singing and dancing. She had her back to him. He just sat on his pony and watched her.  
  
Marguerite finally realized that someone was watching her. She slowly turned around and noticed a boy of about 11 on a pony. She looked at him defiantly. Then, without warning, she suddenly bent down, scooped up her red scarf and took off running through the woods.  
  
The boy sat on his pony for a moment, considering this rather strange behavior, then headed back home. He wondered who the little girl was. Mother was waiting by the stables. He jumped off his pony and, after giving Mr. Robinson a last rub on the forehead; he handed the reins to the patiently waiting groom and went inside with his mother for breakfast. While eating, he couldn't stop thinking about the little girl he had seen. He wondered why she was out there all alone. All too soon breakfast was over and John had to finish getting ready for school. Before long he had forgotten about the strange, dark haired girl.  
  
The little girl had been so engrossed in her little ritual that she hadn't kept track of time. By the time she got back to the house, a nun was waiting for her. She took a deep breath and knew she'd get no breakfast this morning. She didn't care; she was used to it by now. She silently went in and got ready for the day, another morning spent hungry. She distracted herself from her rumbling stomach by remembering her time at the standing stones. Hmmmm, who was that boy? She wondered if she might see him next time she visited her refuge.  
  
The End 


End file.
